A Better Forever: A Twilight Saga FanFiction
by SuperBat5795
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward observe that Nessie has powers that develop over time as she grows, powers that are more than simple gifts you would find in a vampire. These powers are then explained when Charlie drops a shocking family secret on them, a secret that may help them expand their family and protect them from the Volturi. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Family Secrets

A Better Forever: A Twilight Fanfiction

By: SuperBat5795

AN: This is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcome. This story is set post-_Breaking Dawn_. I do not own any of the characters or events previously published by Stephanie Meyer, and do not intend to infringe on her copyright. I am writing this story as a writing practice as well as for my own enjoyment and for _Twilight_ fans all over. The plot and new characters are all from my imagination, and are hopefully going to entertain many of you. Thank you again for reading and your reviews would be appreciated.

Summary: Two years after _Breaking Dawn_, Bella and Edward observe that Nessie has powers that develop over time as she grows, powers that are more than simple gifts you would find in a vampire. These powers are then explained when Charlie drops a shocking family secret on them, a secret that may help them expand their family and protect them from the Volturi. How will the Cullens take the news? Will they get their better forever?

Chapter One: Family Secrets

Bella POV:

Awhile ago I gave up my normal human life for a life so wonderful I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. I, of course, wouldn't have this beautiful life without my amazing vampire husband, Edward. Thanks to him I can spend forever with my new family, amazing husband, and beautiful daughter. Oh, and Jacob. I almost forgot he's now stuck with us for eternity.

Renesmee was sitting in the kitchen with Jacob eating her breakfast, while Edward and I sat in the living room waiting on Charlie's visit. It was all too easy to pick up on the nervous tone I my father's voice when he called that morning asking to come over. That plus the fact he had something to tell Edward and I had me on edge as time drew closer.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice, that always seemed to soothe me, didn't sway my nerves a smidge.

"How are you so sure," I demanded in a whisper just as the TV popped on and turned to Nessie's favorite show before she even entered the room. Her gifts seemed to multiply as time goes by, but to her it was as natural as breathing. Her growth had seemed to slow for now as my two years-old baby was now looking eight years-old.

"Because we can handle anything," he whispered back with a chuckle.

I took an unneeded deep breath and felt Edward stiffen at my side. "What's wrong?"

Edward stared ahead while he answered. "Charlie's bringing two guest. I can't read their minds, but from what I'm getting from Charlie, they have a lot to do with what he has to tell us."

"What does he have to tell us," I asked worried.

"He's being careful not to think about that," Edward said looking towards the driveway. "His mind just disappeared."

"What," I demand shooting up from the sofa.

"He's okay," Edward assured me with a look of concern on his face. "It's just like his mind has been shielded. They are turning in now."

Soon Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the house. I walked over to the front door with Edward following me. Before Charlie had the chance to knock, I had the door open and welcomed him inside as I took in the sight of the two women with him.

The older lady was still quite young looking and bared a striking resemblance to my grandma Swan. She had deep raven locks that matched the color of the young girl with her. The girl had the prettiest black curls that resembled those of Nessie and even seemed to have hints of the bronze color in them while her eyes were a beautiful hazel. While I watched her, I could see a sense of nervousness set in and her eyes change to a bright emerald green. The same green I pictured Edward had before he became a vampire. She was so beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I managed to get the words from my lips as he walked inside followed by the two women. "Who are your friends?"

My dad seemed to become more nervous after that question, but he managed to whisper, "Bella, can we talk to you, Edward, and Carlisle in private?"

I heard Carlisle appear at the bottom of the stairs and answer my father's question for me. "Of course, Charlie. Right this way."

Edward and I picked up the rear as Carlisle lead us all to his study. This gave Edward the chance to voice what he experienced with me. "Did you experience the same thing I did," he asked quietly.

"Feeling as if I know that girl," I asked back quickly.

"Yes," he responded as we reached the door to the study.

Everyone except Edward, the girl, and I found a seat while we stood against the wall facing everyone else. "Mrs. Cullen, would you like to sit down," the young girl spoke while indicating to the remaining empty chair.

"No, thank you though for asking, but you can have the seat seeing as you are a guest," I reply and she gives me a small nod as she voiced a thank-you.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again," the older woman stated breaking the silence.

"You as well, Amelia," Carlisle said happily to the older woman. "It's been what, a good century?"

"Yes, I saw you last before you moved to Chicago and found your son there. It's been way too long," Amelia said with a smile. "And now we're in-laws." She laughed a small laugh and looked over to me.

"I didn't know you were related to Bella," Carlisle said with slight amusement. I looked to my father for an answer, but he kept his eyes down.

"Yes, my son marred and had Helen with a human, who in turn married and had Charles with a human. Then Bella was born to Charles and the half-witch Renee," what I'm assuming was my great, great grandmother informed Carlisle.

"Excuse me," I said looking at the woman, "you said human as if you are not one."

"I'm not. Well not exactly," she answered, "I'm immortal, but in a different way than you."

What was this lady thinking?! She practically just signed my father's death warrant for him. He couldn't know about this stuff at all. Our need-to-know basis had been working and kept him in our lives. I couldn't let him find out. Not only will he be in danger, he'll not want to be around any of us. In a desperate attempt to keep my father in the dark and spare him the fact his daughter was one of the figures of nightmares I spoke, "Dad why don't you go downstairs and see Nessie while we finish this talk up here?"

"I know what you are Bella, and I know why you're scared about me knowing, but you don't have to be. My knowledge of your world stems from stories passed down," Charlie stated. "I suspected what the Cullens were from day one, but I always thought the stories were just stories. Then you changed and had Nessie who's different, and I was forced to see that the stories were true."

"He is part of the royal family in the supernatural world. I am a witch. You, nor your father have been able to perform magic due to the amount of non-magical genes in your DNA," Amelia explained while watching for my reaction. "Though you kept some family traits. You're mental shield is proof of that.

"I'm sure you've noticed that your daughter has had extreme development in her gifts and even gained a few. She has enough magical DNA due to her being a vampire-human hybrid, to cause her to be able to obtain her magic. Now that you are a vampire yourself, you may be able to access your own magic as well. I think it may be something that will help you reach your dreams of having a son and helping Rosalie and any other family member to have a child."

I look at Amelia stunned and heard a small, sad sigh. My eyes darted to see the young girl staring out the back wall with sad, tear-brimed eyes that had again magically changed color to a beautiful chocolate brown. Though I was still stunned by her beauty, her sadness broke my heart.

Edward stiffened next to me and the girl's eye met his with a pleading glance. I saw Edward give a slight nod from the corner of my eye just as Carlisle asked her, "Pardon me miss, but may I ask who you are?"

She held back the tears that were so close to falling and forced a smile before she turned to Carlisle. "I am the new princess of our world. I cannot tell you my name or my parentage because it may affect some of the decisions you are yet to make. Though if you're really curious I'm sure that Alice can explain everything to you once the time is right," the young girl answered with such regality in her voice that it was obvious without her words that she was some kind of royalty. "Grandma, I'm sorry, but I better be heading back. Momma and Daddy will probably be worried."

"Of course dear," Amelia said with a smile, "though I'm sure they have an idea where you are."

"Goodbye, everyone, it was nice meeting you," the girl said and within an instant she was gone, but I had a feeling I would see her again soon.

The meeting ended with Amelia leaving in the same fashion as the young girl and Charlie leaving to meet Sue at the Lodge. After the meeting I couldn't help but think about the information I gained. My daughter and I are witches, and I can help my family and myself to have more children. I look down at the book of spells Amelia left with me. My mind is made up and I have to talk to Rosalie.

AN: So what'd you guys think? Please don't forget to review, but please be gentle. Be sure to let me know if you want to hear the next chapter. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

AN: Hello again everyone. This is the second chapter of A Better Forever. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review and if you like it please follow and favorite. I now give you chapter two. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

Bella POV:

I didn't waste any time finding Rosalie after I made my decision. I found her in the garage under Emmett's Jeep changing the oil. "Hello, Bella," she greeted me when I stood next to her legs which were sticking out from under the car.

"Hey, Rose. I was wondering if you'd want to go for a drive with me. I'd really like to talk to you about something."

She slid out from under the Jeep and looked at me with a confused expression. "Is something wrong," she asked while standing up.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to spend some sisterly bonding time just you and me. You know just go somewhere and talk," I said really awkwardly.

Rosalie looked at me with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. "Okay, Bella, where would you like to go?" She walked over to the sink and started washing the grease off her hands.

"Anywhere we can be alone," I tell her as she starts heading back to her M3. "What I have to talk to you about, I want to talk to you alone first." She got in the driver's side of her car and I got in the passenger's seat. She then backed out of the garage and started out of Forks.

Once we were five miles away from the house she asked, "Okay what's this about, Bella?"

"Well I learned some interesting things about myself today Rosalie. I found out that I'm a witch." She looked over to me with her eyebrow raised again. "Weird, I know. Anyways my great grandmother, who happens to be the queen of the supernatural world including the Volturi, seems to think that now that I am a vampire I can access my powers. She believes I could even help other vampires as well as myself have babies."

With that, Rosalie brought the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road. "Are you serious?" She looked at me with eyes that showed her hope and the anger beneath them if her hope turned out to be in vain.

"Yeah," I answer her. "She thinks that all I have to do is practice with it and then I'll be able to cast the spell." She looked as if she'd be crying if she could. "Rose, you helped me when I was pregnant with Nessie, it's the least I can do to help you get pregnant and help you through that pregnancy. Now I won't do it right away because I don't want anything to go wrong. Let me research in the book and then when I'm sure I can handle it, I'll cast the spell for you. Of course it'd have to be okay with you and Emmett."

Rose let out a dry sob and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you so much, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Her dry sobs of joy continued for a good five minutes before she composed herself enough to drive us back to the main house. Edward was there in the garage waiting for me when we got back.

Rose pulled into her parking spot and ran off, most likely to find Emmett, but I stayed in the garage with Edward wondering what he wanted to talk about. "That was very nice, and generous of you, love. I heard her thoughts from six miles away they were so loud. You've made her very happy." He pulled me into his arms then and kissed my forehead.

"I owe her that much. She deserves to get her dreams since I've been so lucky to get mine. I just hope I can grant her wish, but I have a question to ask you. Why'd you never tell me that there were witches?"

He looked taken aback as he answered. "Well, love, it never came up."

"Edward Cullen, we both know the subject came up. It was the day I went to La Push and then to Angela's to help with her graduation announcements. I specifically said, 'If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too.'" I looked up at him waiting for his reply and watched a smile spread across his face.

"It didn't seem to be of importance then. What are your plans now that you know they exist and are one?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and started leading me out of the garage and into the trees.

"Well starting tomorrow morning I'm going to start working on my magic. I want to be able to help Rose as soon as possible. She's waited too long for this chance." I sighed and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we walked at human pace towards our cottage.

"You are so caring and devoted," Edward said with a hint of amazement, "it's part of what I love about you."

"I love you, too." I stop and turn him to face me. "No matter what, that will never change." I kissed him and we began walking again as I started preparing mentally for my challenge ahead.

Six months Later

Bella POV:

I sat in Rosalie's room with her as she cried dry sobs. It had been eight weeks since I cast the spell that'd help her get pregnant. No signs of her being pregnant had shown up yet, and Rose was mortified.

"Bella, what if it didn't work? What if I'll never have a baby," she wailed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Rose, the spell had to reactivate your reproductive system. That means you'd only get pregnant while ovulating like a human. Most likely you've at least ovulated once, so there's a possibility that you could be pregnant. The only kicker is that you want to know right away and that isn't going to be possible. While your body was changing to start ovulating again, your body also had to change your skin and muscles so they'd be able to accommodate a baby. This means you're going to grow like a human would while pregnant and at the same rate. The signs of your pregnancy might not be showing up yet because you aren't far enough along yet, not because you aren't pregnant at all," I explained as I stroked her hair.

"You're right. Gah, I just want to know. I'm ready to have a baby now. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I promise you'll know soon enough. The changes in your body will start craving both human food and blood more, you're gonna be _very_ emotional," I said with a chuckle.

"Emmett said I'm already acting like a mental person," she laughed.

"See? Just view that as a good sign, but if want I'm sure Carlisle can do an exam. You can always ask him."

"Again you're right. Do you think he'd do it today?" She looked at me and I nodded. She pulled out her phone and text Carlisle. He agreed to do the exam as soon as he got home with the equipment he acquired from some of the doctors of our world who had dealt with situations like this one. He researched as much as anybody because he wanted to know what to expect.

That's how we all ended up downstairs listening for the results of Carlisle's exam. Esme, Edward and I sat on one sofa waiting and holding hands. We all let out a sigh of relief when we heard Carlisle tell Rosalie the news she'd been waiting to hear for decades. She was pregnant.

Emmett let out a loud, "Whoo Hoo," and Rosalie came dashing down the stairs, screaming, "I'M PREGNANT!"

She came to a rest in front of where we were all sitting and launched herself into my lap. "Thank you so much, Bella! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Congrats Blondie," Jacob called from across the room with Nessie.

"Even you couldn't dampen my mood now Fido. Thank you, Bella," Rose said burying her head in the curve of my neck. "You don't know how happy I am and it's all because of you." She pulled back to look at me but remained in my lap.

"You deserve to have your dream, Rose. You helped protect mine and because of that, it's the least I can do to help you get yours," I told her truthfully.

"Oh, my gosh! We have so much to plan," she started to ramble with her smile firmly in place.

"Whoa there, girl. You have nine months to plan. Why don't you and Emmett just focus on being happy about the baby and go celebrate," I told her before she could start planning what her child would major in when he or she goes to college.

"Baby," she said with amazement. "I'm actually going to have a baby." She looked down at her still flat stomach and placed a hand on it. The amazement was clear on her face, and it was clear that Rosalie could not possibly have been happier. Well at least at that point in time.

Eight months later

Bella POV:

Rosezilla was on the prowl and everyone was trying to avoid the wrath of the expecting mother of twins. Her mood started to decline after she found out she was having a boy and a girl. Most of it, we know, was due to the fact her pregnancy was becoming uncomfortable.

Emmett seemed to be the only one able to be around her twenty-four-seven, and it was really sad because he was the one she unloaded on the most. Amazingly though, he took it all in stride and continued to wait on her hand and foot.

"I want them out," Rose wailed as we were all setting up the nursery in the new house Esme had us all build for her and Emmett.

"Now, honey, they'll be here soon enough," Esme said trying to comfort her. "You'll have them in your arms and won't be so uncomfortable. Just a few more days."

"I'm not doing this again. I'm glad I'm getting one of each because I'm through," she wailed sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. "Great now everything is hurting." The almost ever constant for the last month dry sobs started in full force and then stopped suddenly. "OMG! I think I'm going into labor. The pain just stopped suddenly. YES! Come on pretty babies."

"Now, Rose I'm not sure you are really going into labor," Emmett said kneeling next to the chair.

Rose grabbed him by his ear and growled through bared teeth, "If you want to live to see these babies, you'd better hope I'm in labor and keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to say something. Am I making myself CLEAR?!"

Emmett could only nod and then grimace as Rose tightened her grip and screamed. We all turned to look at her as her water broke. Rosalie was in labor and would soon be a mom.

We all scrambled to get her to the main house for her to deliver. I hadn't expected her labor to progress so quickly, but Carlisle explained it was because her body was getting ready to go back to its pre-pregnancy state.

Within three hours, Rosalie and Emmett's personal family went from two to four. Little Isabella Lillian, known as Izzy, and Baby Brandon McCarty Cullen came into the world at 4:15 and 4:20 that morning, and it was clear on Rosalie's face she'd found her little piece of heaven right here on earth.

Seeing those two beautiful babies and the happiness on their mother's face got me thinking about something I really hadn't thought about since the day I found out that I could make it happen. I started thinking about having another baby.

AN: Well there's chapter two. Don't forget to review and follow and favorite. Thanks again and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	3. Chapter 3: And a Baby Makes Four

**AN: **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed A Better Forever. In this chapter we finally get to hear something from Edwards POV. Yay! We also get to see a little bit of Alice being Alice. So let's get to it. Here's chapter three of A Better Forever.

**Chapter 3: And a Baby Makes Four**

**Bella POV**

I headed back to the cottage after helping get Rosalie, Emmett, and the babies settled in for the night at the main house. Along the way I tried to gain a little extra courage so I could talk to Edward about possibly having another baby. He had already taken Nessie home so she could sleep and was sitting on the sofa reading when I got home.

"Well hello, love. I'm glad you're home. How's Rose and the babies?" He laid aside his book as he spoke and motioned for me to join him. God, he looked gorgeous. I had to focus, there was a more important matter at hand than the way the light from the fire made my husband look.

I was insanely glad that he couldn't read my mind. It was comforting to know the conversation couldn't be thrown out before it began. I filled my lungs with an unnecessary breath and spoke as I joined him. "Edward, can we talk about something?"

"Of course, love. What do you have on your mind?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I almost lost focus again. I had to shake my head to clear it enough to think about the task at hand.

"Have you thought about this past year maybe, possibly having another baby?" I closed my eyes and braced for a quick and final "No," but it didn't come. I peeked and he looked thoughtful.

"Do you want another baby, Bella," he asked gently. At least he didn't sound mad. That had to count for something.

"Why are you avoiding my question," I demand in an attempt to take the heat off me.

He simply chuckled and commented that he'd take my reply as a yes. His eyes began to scan the room, and he chuckled again. "We're going to need more room."

My heart soared at his words. "You really want a baby?"

"Yes," he answered with a carefree laugh as he pulled me into a cuddle. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well after hearing 'No,' a lot when we were dating, it's taking awhile to get used to you saying, 'yes.'" I snuggled a little closer to him and he laughed again.

"So we are now trying for a baby," he asked me and I believed I knew where his thoughts were heading.

"Well I'll cast the spell tomorrow if you want. I do believe we could do with one more night of just practice," I informed him in the best seductive voice I could. He pulled me away from his chest and crushed his lips to mine. In that instant is was a done deal. Edward and I were trying for a baby.

**Three Months Later**

**EPOV:**

I was coming home from a hunting trip with my brothers when I saw Bella waiting anxiously on the front porch of the main house. She looked absolutely beautiful with her huge breath-taking smile. She was glowing.

As soon as I hoped out of the Jeep, I was bombarded with her thoughts. This happened only a half a second before Bella came flying around the corner into the garage, launching herself at me. "We're having a BABY," she screamed in my ear followed by a quick carefree laugh.

"Really? We're having a baby," I demanded when she pulled back to look at me. Her smile was so big and beautiful and it left me in complete awe of her.

"Yes, you're gonna be a daddy again, Daddy." With her confirmation I pulled her closer to me again and spun her around. Bella and I are having a baby. "I can't wait to meet him," she sighed resting her head on my shoulder.

That statement sent my brain to a screeching halt. If I hadn't promised that I wouldn't say anything to Bella about the strange girl we met the day we found out all of this was possible was our daughter and second oldest child, maybe I could've spared myself the trouble of convincing Bella that we're having a daughter. Oh, well she'll find out in a few months, but I still put the possibility if a girl out there so she won't be totally blindsided. "Or her. You could be having another daughter, love."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that this one is a boy. Though another daughter would be nice, too, I really want a boy this time. We can always have more babies to get our other girl, but I'm so sure this is our little E.J. I can't wait to tell Nessie. She's going to flip." Bella then hopped out of our embrace, took my hand, and began leading us back to the cottage. "I told Jacob to keep her awake for a little while, not that it would be hard to do."

I smiled at that. Nessie had started really protesting bedtime. She wanted to sleep when she wanted to sleep, and wake up when she wanted to wake up. It had been really funny watching her and her mother bicker about her going to bed. She was starting to get that teenage attitude and it was getting scarier as it was getting funnier.

It wasn't becoming scary because we didn't know what kind of rebellious actions she'd take. I was fairly sure Bella and I could handle anything she threw at us. The thing that worried us was how close it was getting to the time when she'd eventually start feeling attracted to Jacob and he to her.

She already looked to be about twelve then and had turned four three months ago. My little girl was growing up so fast, but I got some comfort knowing that she'll be okay. That combined with the fact I'd be getting a new daughter soon, made me happier than I've ever been.

With each new addition into my life I experienced a new level of happiness that I'd never even thought would exist for me. First there was Bella, and she gave my immortal life meaning. I fell in love and she made me the happiest man in existence. She then helped bring my second level of happiness when she brought Renesmee into the world. I'll be the first to admit I was very scared and wasn't as supportive as I should've been, but with the help of Bella and the joy of having my daughter, I began to see everything was well worth it in the end. And now, Bella was adding another level of happiness by giving me another daughter.

We entered the cottage and found Nessie and Jacob in the living room watching, of all things, SpongeBob. They both turned to look at us as we entered and then Nessie turned back to turn off the TV. "Do I get to know the secret now," she asked a little annoyed at her mother's instance on not telling her what was going on.

"Yes," Bella said with a laugh as she pulled me along with her to sit on the ottoman in front of the sofa. "Nessie do you remember when we asked you if you'd want a baby brother?"

"Or sister," I threw in there to again keep Bella from forgetting the chance that it might be a girl.

"Yeah," Nessie said, confused at first, but then her eyes widened as realization hit her. "You're pregnant?" Bella nodded and Nessie shot up to hug her mother. "This is the best Christmas gift ever! I'm gonna be a big sister! When are you due?"

"June 23," Bella answered with pride, "three days after his daddy's birthday." Bella then looked at me and smiled. I guess I can humor her for a little while. After all, in a few months will get to look at our baby girl for the first time using the new sonogram machine Carlisle acquired from one of Amelia's doctors.

"This is so cool! How are we gonna tell Grandpa Charlie? He's gonna flip! Oh and Grandma Renee is gonna be here this Christmas. Everyone will know then," Nessie rambled. She was absolutely thrilled that she was getting a sibling and getting to meet her grandmother Renee in person. Her life seemed to be falling into place.

Bella had gotten around to calling Renee about two months after we found out she was a half witch. Renee had been thrilled that Bella had been told about the royal family and Renee personal connection to the world that she was now aware of. Bella didn't understand why Renee had kept it a secret all of these years and that made for a pretty interesting conversation.

"Sweetheart, I didn't tell you because you may have never had anything to do with the world I only half belonged to. So I started to try and give you a normal life without using magic. I succeeded, but unfortunately being dependent on magic for so long had its drawbacks, such as never learning how to cook." Renee had chuckled at that. Then Bella was curious as to if Renee knew what I was when we had gone to Florida. "Yes, and you don't know how hard it was to keep my thoughts about that away from him. I was worried at first, I'll admit, but then I saw how he looked at you. It was clear how much that boy loved you and still loves you. I had a feeling that you'd end up joining him as a vampire yourself and hoped that in time you'd tell me. I didn't expect to hear I got a granddaughter out of the deal though. I can't wait to meet her."

That conversation sparked many phone call and video chats between Renee and Nessie. They absolutely adored each other, and Renee decided that she and Phil—who turned out to be a warlock—would join us for Christmas.

Every Christmas since the Volturi came had been celebrated at the main house. Everyone—this included us, the Denalis, Charlie and his now wife Sue, select members of the wolf pack that could stand to be around us, and Billy Black—would gather in the spacious living room around Esme's huge Christmas tree and give and receive their gifts. This year, I think everyone will be getting a big surprise as well.

**Christmas Day**

**Edward POV:**

Bella and I had just finished placing our gifts around the tree when Jasper pulled up with Renee and Phil. I could hear Renee's excitement in her thoughts as she directed Phil to get the presents out of the trunk. She bounced up the stairs and through the open door faster than I've ever seen of a human. She only paused to greet Esme and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Can you believe it Esme? We share a granddaughter now."

"Yes, it's amazing, and hopefully we'll have many more," Esme could barely hide her smile as she looked pointedly at me and though, _And we will won't we Edward_. I simply rolled my eyes as Renee rushed over to see her daughter for the first time since she left for our honeymoon.

"Oh, Bella," Renee sobbed as she took her daughter in her arms. "You look so wonderful. I'm so happy to see you." She pulled away from the hug then and looked around. "Where is that lovely granddaughter of mine?"

"She'll be here shortly. She spent the night with Charlie and Sue. They should be here any minute," I gave the information to Renee and she turned to look at me shocked and a little ashamed.

"Oh, Edward, how rude of me. How's my favorite son-in-law," she asked as she came over to hug me.

"I'm well Renee, but I don't see how 'favorite son-in-law' applies to someone who is the only son-in-law you have," I teased as I hugged her.

She pulled back and gave me a playful slap on the arm. "You are my only son-in-law, and since you're the only one, it make you my favorite." She smiled at me before turning her attention back to Esme. "Esme, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, there isn't, and even if there was, I wouldn't be so rude as to have one of my guest lift a finger. You just go sit right over there and catch up with Bella," Esme directed as she held the door for Phil and Jasper. "Edward, take the presents from Phil, and you and Jasper place them around the tree. Phil, welcome back, and please do make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Esme," Phil said handing the presents he was carrying to me. "Everything looks lovely as always. You and Alice sure have a gift for decorating, although hers tends to expand into decorating people as well."

Esme laughed delighted that he guest liked everything. She was nothing if not the perfect host. "Thank you, Phil, and yes, Alice does tend to decorate people. She's never been happier since all of the babies have come along. She tend to change their outfits at least three times a day." Esme closed the door and came into the living room. She sat next to Renee with her smile never leaving her face as she thought of her grandchildren. _Hopefully I'll get a few more from Edward and Bella. Maybe even Alice and Jasper will have a few. Oh, and not too long from now I'll have great grandchildren_.

She noticed me looking at her then and thought, _You heard all of that didn't you_. I smiled wide and nodded. She frowned a little and waved me away a little flustered. _Leave me be. I'm a grandma. I'm allowed to think about the possibility of more children being added to my family_. I smiled, shook my head, and continued to place presents around the tree.

"Edward, don't put that present there. It clashes with the other presents. Put it on the other side next to the snowflake presents," Alice said coming into the room carrying Rose's son Brandon.

"Are you seriously making me sort presents so they don't 'clash,'" I demanded standing with a present wrapped in a silver and blue snowman paper in my hand. This girl had lost her mind.

"Yes, Edward. Snowmen go better with snowflakes, not red and white stripes. Men can be so blind sometimes," she grumbled and gave a sigh. "Anyways, I present to you baby Brandon and baby Izzy in their lovely Christmas outfits." She motioned from the baby in her arms to the one in Rose's. Both babies had on little Santa outfits complete with hats. Brandon's was the traditional red and Izzy's was pink. Those poor children.

"Oh, Alice, they're adorable," Renee squealed. "Rosalie, you have such beautiful children."

This made Rose smile a very big smile and reply, "Thank you, Renee. Would you like to hold one of them?" Renee nodded and Rose looked over to Alice. "Sorry, Alice, but it'll give you a chance to better supervise the present stacking."

Just then Emmett came in the door with a pile of presents. "Yeah, Alice, go help stack where one of these losers can help me bring the rest of these presents in."

"Emmett, where are your manners? We have guest," Esme scolded as she stood up from the couch and walked over to take the gifts from Emmett. Today was sure going to be interesting.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Edward POV:**

The gifts had all been opened and we all sat around the room talking and laughing when suddenly Bella stood up. "Everyone, I would like to share some great news with all of you." She looked pointedly at me, and I knew that meant I better stand up. I did as I was silently told, and Bella continued. "But first so that the people that don't already know but should be some of the first to know know first, we have a couple extra gifts to hand out."

Bella pulled out two cards and handed one to Renee and the other to Charlie. They each opened their individual card and read silently before studying the little picture they'd been given. It was Bella's first sonogram of our daughter—of course they couldn't tell though. The image sent waves of joy through both of Bella's parents. They were going to have another grandchild.

Renee and Charlie looked up at Bella, and she obviously took that as her cue to tell the entire room. "Edward and I are having another baby!"

The room was silent for a split second before cheers filled the air. Everyone now knew of the baby that was to come, and as they all hugged and congratulated Bella, my heart swelled knowing that soon my new daughter would be born and everyone couldn't wait to meet her.

**AN:** Alright folks. Bella and Edward are now getting ready to welcome their new baby daughter—though Bella still thinks it'll be a boy. She's got a little surprise on the way, and I can't wait for you guys to get to read her reaction to the news.

And now, to keep me from spoiling everything, I'm proud to say that this chapter wasn't as short as the previous two. I hope you enjoyed hearing things from Edward's POV and seeing Alice being, well, Alice. Also I'm proud to say I edited and finally uploaded a cover photo for the story. Yay!

And now I leave you, lovelies, to go work on chapter four of A Better Forever. Don't forget to Review and if you really like favorite and follow. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Princess

**AN: **Hello again. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed, made this story a favorite, and followed the new adventures of the Cullen family. In this chapter, Edward and Bella will meet their new daughter for the first time, much to Bella's surprise. This chapter is going to be a little longer than those of the past, and I hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter four of A Better Forever.

**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday Princess**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Bella POV:**

Pregnancy was becoming weird. I'd seen Rosalie go through it, but I never dreamed how frightening it would be for me. Even when I was pregnant with Renesmee I didn't have all of this going on.

I was sitting on the sofa at the cottage while Nessie was at the beach with Jake and Edward was out hunting with his brothers again. Everything was going great, I'd eaten my lunch consisting of a grilled cheese and dill pickles—eating human food was really weird, but it's what the baby wants and needs—and a cup of good old mountain lion blood—Edward had banned me from hunting alone while I'm pregnant—but then as I was watching TV, I just burst into a fit of dry sobs.

That was how Alice found me. Sitting on the couch and sobbing over an animal cruelty ad. She didn't say anything, but I knew Alice was shocked at the severity of my emotional outburst. "Alice, we have to donate to these people. We have to help save them," I wailed.

"Okay, we will, but Bella you do remember we drink from animals right?" I knew she was asking to make sure I wouldn't be so insane and start crying every time I got myself a cup of animal blood from the fridge to heat up, but with my emotions the way they were it just upset me more.

"We don't eat domestic animals, Alice," I protested and leaned my head on her shoulder. "They're just so helpless." Then I realized that I was acting like a crazy person and started crying harder. "Oh, my God, what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a mental patient."

"No, you're not, Bella, but you've got to calm down. You don't want Edward to come home and see you like this," she told me as she got up to go get me another cup of blood.

"Edward's on his way home," I asked calming down a little.

"Yep, and he'll be here in ten minutes, so calm your butt down," she said as she handed me the glass.

As I began to drink, I felt a little stir in my abdomen. My baby had moved for the first time. "Alice, the baby just moved," I laughed as I leaned over to place the glass on the table in front of me. When I settled against the cushions again, my little boy moved again. "Oh, my gosh! My little boy is moving!"

"Bella it could be a girl," Alice reminded me as she sat next to me.

I ignored her and took her hand to place it on my stomach. "Feel that? It's like little flutters." A smile lit up her face as she felt the strong movements of the baby. Thankfully my body retained its strength or I'd be on the floor in pain for sure. His strength combined with the sensitivity of our skin made it where Alice and I could feel the movements with our hands. I couldn't wait for Edward to feel him.

"Hey there, munchkin. Are you feeling energetic today? I wish you could pass some of that energy over to Momma so she could do something besides sit here," I said to my stomach. Alice and I sat there like that for a little while, occasionally telling the baby something, and then Edward came through our front door.

"Hello, Alice. Bella, how are you?" Edward placed the bags of blood he'd brought home in the fridge and came over to where Alice and I were still in our moment of communication with the baby. "Ah, the little one kicked." He must've picked the information out of Alice's head before he placed his hand on my belly. "Hey there baby." He smiled my favorite smile and laid his head where our little baby was resting.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said as she hopped up from her spot and headed out the door. Edward and I seemed at peace to stay in our little moment forever, but eventually the baby got hungry and I was forced back into my routine of cooking and eating to feed him.

**Five Weeks Later**

**Edward POV: **

I had developed a routine over the previous five weeks. I would, for at least an hour each night, lay my head on Bella's stomach to hear my little girl move. I couldn't hear her thoughts yet, but it didn't matter. I could tell my little princess was happy and healthy.

Bella and I had gone to the main house to meet Carlisle for our gender identification ultrasound. I couldn't wait for Bella to see that we were indeed having a girl.

I watched as Carlisle readied the machine and prepped Bella's baby belly for the ultrasound. "Okay, here we go." Carlisle ran the wand across Bella's belly trying to get a good angle to see what the baby would be, but baby girl was obviously bashful. He couldn't find a single angle to show us that we were having a girl. I didn't know if I should take it as a good sign or be upset that my little princess was not giving me the chance to prove to her mother that we were indeed having a girl and not a boy. Not yet at least.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get an angle to see the baby's gender. He or she seems to be a little bashful," Carlisle stated as he froze the screen on the baby's face and printed out a copy for us. "Although, I do believe that we are going to have a little jokester on our hands." He pointed to the screen and Bella laughed.

"Oh, look, Edward. He's already sticking his tongue out at you," Bella laughed as I looked at my daughter. Oh, yes, my little princess had her tongue stuck out at me. I had gotten all of my hopes up and now was teasing her poor father. I had a feeling this child was going to be a handful.

**Fourteen Weeks Later**

**Edward POV:**

My earlier though about my new daughter being a handful was an understatement. Carlisle had resulted in performing an ultrasound every five weeks trying to get a picture to confirm what we'd be having. Although I knew the gender, Bella was very insistent in declaring we were having a boy.

In a last stitch attempt to prove that I was right, we went back to Carlisle office to see the last picture we'd have of our baby before she was born. The little booger still wouldn't let us see anything. She was definitely stubborn like her mother.

Bella's due date was fast approaching, and we still didn't have our little girl a name picked out. I made a quick trip to Seattle with Alice that night in search of a baby name book. Alice sat in the passenger of the Ferrari—I thought _someone_ should get some use of it—and looked over at me in exasperation. "Are you going to tell her or am I?"

"What are you talking about Alice," I asked in return as I took the exit off into Seattle.

"Are you going to tell her that the baby's a girl or are you going to wait until it's too late?" She thought about the vision she had in which she saw me and Bella holding our new little girl.

"Bella only wants to believe what Bella wants to believe. You've seen how she is when anyone mentions that the baby could very well be a girl. She ignores them and starts talking about how the baby is going to be such a gorgeous boy. I think she needs to leave the predicting to you." I continued driving until we reached the mall.

"Okay, you go get your book, and then meet me in Babies R Us. We might as well sneak and buy a wardrobe for the little princess before she has to wear boy clothes." Alice in that moment had let the rest of her vision slip, my new daughter with a crown on her head being named queen in only eighteen short years. "She's going to be a great queen isn't she? And she'll be the person to finally get the Volturi off our backs. I can't wait to see her put Cias in his place." Alice laughed and got out of the car, and I followed suit.

As we walked she silently asked the question that had been confusing her though. _Edward, why will this daughter be the new princess instead of Nessie?_ In all honesty it was a great question, one I asked Amelia after she had visited with Bella and I was taking her back to her car—she had decided to drive that day.

"The heirs to the crown are not decided upon by the order of birth," I explained so quietly, only she could here. "There are certain traits and abilities that and heir will have that marks them as next in line for the throne. There's also a prophecy that, in summary, states that this new baby will be the queen they've been waiting for. She will rule over all things supernatural and do it justly. She'll be the first true immortal queen. She will continue to reign until such time as she decides to pass the crown down to one of her heirs, but I have no clue if she'll do that.

"All of that, combined with the fact that Nessie is the immortal imprint to an alpha wolf that won't age, is the reason Nessie isn't the heir. She's already seen as the queen of the Quileute wolves, but if something were to happen to her sister, Nessie would then take over." Alice nodded at the information I gave her and then smiled.

"I can't wait to see her take over and limit the power of the Volturi. Cias will throw a fit," Alice laughed at that and we headed into the mall.

After I had grabbed the book I wanted, along with some lullaby CDs, I met Alice in Babies R Us. She had already filled two shopping carts with clothes and other things we would need for the baby. "Alice you do realize she won't be able to wear all of these before she out grows them right?"

"Edward," she said while rolling her eyes as she added another box of diapers to one of the carts, "do you honestly not realize how much babies spit up? Plus I have clothes for the first six months. You need to pick out a few things from you and Bella while I go pick out the stuff for the nursery. Thankfully Bella left that all to me so I could guarantee it wouldn't be blue and decked out in baseballs."

"Alice how are you going to get all of this stuff home," I demanded as she started to head off in the direction of the cribs.

"Oh, ye of little faith, Jasper and Emmett are will be here soon with the Jeep and Esme's Escalade. They should be here in about ten minutes. They will also be going to that baby store that's just beside the exit we have to get on to go back home. I have to get a few things there as well. This isn't just me doing all of this. Esme's in on it, too. She just isn't able to be with us because she's keeping Bella company. Anyways, no more distractions. Guard those buggies with your life and pick a few thinks out for your little girl." Alice then turned and headed off to get someone to help her get the furniture she wanted.

With a sigh I turned to the clothing racks beside me. Anything that had anything about momma or daddy was then added to the carts. One little item caught my eye though. It was a little sapphire blue dress with a white sash that came with a white rose headband and little white bottoms to cover her diaper. _Get it Edward! It's perfect!_ Alice mental approval was all I needed to pick up the dress and put it in the basket.

At that moment Jasper and Emmett walked in. I looked down at my watch and noticed they were twenty minutes late. "Where have you been? Alice said you'd be here twenty minutes ago."

"We had to make a run for Esme and Alice. Esme had custom ordered some things for the nursery and the baby and it took longer than expected. We had to get her something, too. So, we made an executive decision to be good uncles and get our niece some cute little baby clothes and toys," Emmett explained as he picked up teddy bear and looked at it.

I rolled my eyes and told Emmett to watch the buggies or face the wrath of Alice. I then went over to the stuffed animals, and to my surprise Jasper followed me. "So, I take from the shopping and the warm and fuzzy feeling I'm getting from you that you're excited about this new little girl."

I laughed and nodded. "Is Bella really the only one that doesn't know that we're having a girl," I asked him as I looked at a little princess bear.

"Yes," Jasper answered with a serious tone. "Even Charlie and Renee know. Alice has tried to tell her, but Bella won't listen. I'm glad we got to do all of this or my niece would be decked from head to toe in cars and sports clothes. Speaking of clothes, you should see the little outfit I picked out for her all on my own."

He then turned his thoughts to the little white onesie with pink pants that he'd bought. The onesie had a pink bow on it and said in pink writing "I'm just a cupcake lookin' for my stud muffin." He really couldn't wait to be an uncle again, and he was a good one too. He absolutely had spoiled both the nieces he had at that time and his nephew, and now he was getting a head start on his new niece.

"You'd make a good dad, you know." I looked over at him as he thought what I'd said over. He really liked the sound of that.

"You really think so?" He smiled one of the biggest smiles that I've ever seen him smile as he thought about having a little boy to play catch with and a little girl to spoil. The only obstacle would be Alice. She'd be the one to say yes or no.

"You should just talk to her about it," I told him honestly. "You never know. Maybe she wants one, too." I went back to focusing on the little toys that were in front of me and just went with the flow after that.

Seven hours later, we made it back home. Everyone headed over to the cottage and left Bella, Nessie, and I at the main house. We had decided to move in the day before until after the baby is born, and since it was the eighteenth, it wouldn't be long until baby girl Cullen was born.

I had found Bella sitting in the living room eating a grilled cheese with dill pickles—this kid really had a thing for bread, cheese, pickles, and maple syrup. She was watching CSI Miami on Netflix and was yelling at the screen. "Oh, my God, he's the killer right there! He's acting way to innocent!"

"What would the show do without brains like yours," I asked her as I sat next to her with the book of names I'd bought earlier.

"Continue on like it is now. Overlooking the killer and then going back and arresting him," She grumbled and took a bite out of her pickle. "What's that?" She looked over at the book in my lap.

"Oh, I thought we could look over some baby names since we haven't picked out a name for a girl," I told her opening the book.

"We won't have to. I'm sure this one is a boy." She turned her head back to the screen without another word.

"Well, love, you were also sure that Nessie was going to be a boy. It'd be nice to have a backup plan just in case, especially with the due date so close," I told her as I started reading some of the names and their meanings.

She didn't say anything, but I looked over and saw her face scrunch up in what looked to be pain. "Congrats, Papa," she panted after the pain subsided. "It looks like you're going to get your little boy tonight."

"What," I demanded hopping up from the sofa. "You're in labor?" She nodded and I pulled out my phone to call Carlisle. My baby girl was on her way.

"I'm here Edward," Carlisle said as he entered from the glass doors. "Alice saw that I would be needed so I rushed right over. Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I just had my first contraction. My little boy'll be here soon," she said with as much excitement she could muster. Carlisle smiled, looked at me and thought, _She's in for one huge surprise isn't she?_

Esme entered the room then from the stairs. I hadn't noticed her head straight for the study to get everything ready. She smiled at me and went to help Carlisle as she tried very hard not to think about what was going on in the nursery. "Everything's ready upstairs," she told Carlisle as she started gathering a couple bags of things she had hidden from Bella and took them upstairs to the bathroom closest to Carlisle's study.

"Okay, Edward, please carry Bella to my study and help her get ready. I will be up there shortly. I need to help Esme set up everything so she'll be able to gather the information and clean the baby up after birth," Carlisle said as he ran up the stairs.

I picked Bella up and started up the stairs with her being careful not to jostle her too much. Once we entered the study she gave a small chuckle. "This is the second baby we will have in this room. Hopefully this birth won't be as bad as the last one."

I smiled at her. She was right on both accounts. As I helped her change, I focused in on the baby's thoughts like I've been doing for the past five weeks. They were anxious about what was going on around her. I had to admit I couldn't hold that against her no matter how much I wanted to meet her. If I was being forcibly removed by the only home I'd ever known, I'd be anxious, too. During my human birth, I probably was.

While I helped Bella onto the table where she'd give birth, I made sure to let her know of the baby's thoughts. "I know it's going to be hard, love, but do try to keep as calm as you can. If you get anxious, the baby will get even more anxious and that may cause problems." She only nodded as another contraction hit her, and again I focused on my little girl's thoughts. She didn't like it when there was a contraction. It made her uncomfortable and that in turn made her anxious even more.

Carlisle entered the room then and began to sit the things he was going to need where he'd need them. "Has her water broken," he asked me and as if that were its cue, Bella's water broke. "Okay, water broke at eleven, fifty-five pm on June nineteenth. You're going to have someone to share a birthday with now Edward." I smiled at that and then began to help coach Bella through her contractions.

She did remarkably well at handling the pain and breathing to keep the oxygen flow to the baby. The only time she faltered was when it came time to push. I could tell she was in serious pain and tended to hold her breath while she pushed. "Bella, I know it hurts, but you have to keep breathing. The baby needs the oxygen, and when you don't breathe the baby doesn't get what it needs." She nodded and tried to work on breathing more.

Alice, who had came over to help with Bella while Esme waited for the baby to be born, turned out to be of great help to her. As I counted for Bella to know how long to push and rest, Alice told her when to breathe and when to exhale. With the support of Alice and me, Bella delivered our little girl.

"Baby girl Cullen, born at two thirty am on June twentieth," Carlisle said as he clamped the cord.

"It's a girl," Bella asked in shock. "Are you sure? Carlisle check again. It has to be a boy. I just knew it this time." Bella collapsed back onto the table and groaned. "I guess we can have more later. Is she okay? Ten fingers and toes? Two eyes?"

"She's perfect, Bella, absolutely perfect," I answered still amazed.

"Edward, would you like to cut the cord," Carlisle asked me as he handed me a pair of surgical scissors.

I stared down at the amazing little girl in Carlisle's arms as I cut the cord that had nursed her through her gestation. She was finally here, and she was perfect. From the little curls on her head to the tips of her toes, she was the most beautiful little miracle.

Carlisle handed her off to Esme then for her to be cleaned up. That was when it really hit Bella. "I was the only one that didn't know wasn't I?"

I chuckled, but Alice answered. "Yeah you're the only one. Even Charlie and Renee knew."

"Why didn't anyone tell me," Bella moaned and the rest of us laughed.

"You wouldn't listen. Thankfully we all knew so she wouldn't be dressed in boy colors and living in a baseball themed room," Alice told her. "Speaking of the room, let's get this show on the road. I have to go supervise the rest of the decorating before Emmett ruins everything."

When all was said and done, Bella had cleaned up and was already starting to look like her pre-pregnancy self, Esme brought our new daughter to Bella and I in my old bedroom. Esme had dressed her in little black onesie that had in pink, blue, and green writing the Shakespeare quote, "Though she be but little, she is fierce." She was also wrapped in a matching pink blanket and wearing a matching green hat. My little girl looked absolutely perfect.

"Weighing six pounds and seven ounces, with a length of nineteen inches, I present to you, your baby girl," Esme said as she placed my little girl in Bella's arms for the first time. "Now all you have to do is name her."

"Oh, yeah, that," Bella said with a sigh. "Where to start?"

"How about we wait a little while and just enjoy having our little girl," I suggested looking down at the little face whose beauty rivaled her mother's. Bella smiled her agreement and we admired our little girl. What I wasn't expecting was the challenge naming her would be.

**Three Days Later**

**Bella POV:**

"How long does it take for two vampires to name their vampire baby," Alice complained from her spot in front of the TV.

"We haven't found anything that really sticks out yet," I said defensively while she put in a Disney princess movie.

"So, your solution to all of it is to have a Princess movie marathon with me instead of thinking of names," she demanded as she came to sit by me on the bed.

"We have to pick out a lot of names for her for some royal reason, and we need your help to find a name she will like. The movie's for her. We are thinking of names," I informed her as I handed her a notepad and a pen.

Edward finished changing Baby's diaper and getting her ready for bed then and came to sit on the other side of me with her in his arms. "I like Elizabeth," he said as he gave our daughter her pre-bedtime bottle.

"It is pretty and I agree it should be one of her names, but I think it should be a middle name. There's already a Queen Elizabeth in the royal family. I think her name should be unique to the royal line," I said as I tickled her foot. She made a little noise of protest and kicked my foot away.

"You're right. How about Alison? It's pretty, names her after her aunt, and there isn't a queen with that name." I watched him with our daughter, and it was clear to see that he'd already been wrapped around her tiny finger. "I take that back. Put it as a middle name. She doesn't seem to react to the sound of it."

"Edward, she's three days old. She'll have to learn her name when we give it to her. When she knows it's her name she'll react to it."

Just as I said that, the song "Hail to the Princess Aurora" started playing from the movie Sleeping Beauty. Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me and then back to our daughter.

"Aurora," he said to her as if he were gauging her response. He looked back up at me. "She likes Aurora. She doesn't know what it means or anything, but she likes the sound of it."

I had to think about it for a minute, but my decision was made when Alice chimed in. "She'll love that name. Aurora Cullen. It's beautiful, but of course her mother has to agree." All I could do was nod and smile down at my daughter. "So first name's Aurora, now what are her middle names going to be?"

"Elizabeth," Edward named off.

"Alison." That made Alice smile.

"Jasmine, for jasper."

"Carlisle."

"Charlotte."

"Emma and Rose."

"Marie," my husband said while looking to me.

"Esme."

"Renee."

"Antonia, after her daddy's middle name."

"And Amelia," Edward said finishing off the list. "Now she's named after everyone."

Alice sighed a sigh that seemed to have a little annoyed edge. "Okay so how will the name flow? Man, she's gonna have a name that's a mile long."

"Aurora Elizabeth Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen." The name seemed to roll off my tongue and I looked to Edward for approval.

"We'll call her Aurora Marrie for short," he commented as he looked down at our daughter who was slowly falling asleep. "Hello, Aurora. It's about time we named you isn't it?" He then began to hum the "Sleeping Beauty Waltz" by Tchaikovsky to her.

"The princess Aurora is here," I laughed quietly.

"I think Nessie will like the name," Alice commented very quietly. "Now we can plan her meeting Renee and Charlie and everyone as well as the state christening she has to have. You need to pick her godparents and you also have to pick out a gown for her. The little blue one you picked out Edward will do for the reception, but you need a whit gown for the christening. I have a few different designs you can pick from when you're ready. Also we have to-"

I put my hand over her mouth to halt all of her planning. "Alice I will help you tomorrow before we finally get to go home and see what you've done to the nursery. For now, Edward and I would like to spend some time with our newly named daughter. I trust you to plan everything except what has to have a say-so from me and Edward. So go pick out announcements and converse with Amelia about the guest list." I removed my hand and turned back to my daughter.

Edward had been right three days ago. She's absolutely perfect. She inherited her little curls from my dad and had Edward facial features along with some of mine. Her beauty gave her father's a run for its money. She was a very beautiful, special girl. Even at three days old her face gave showed her sweet and gentle nature along with some of the strength I knew was born in her. I had a feeling that my daughter would take us all by surprise, and I had no doubt in that moment that she'd be the one to end all of our fears of the Volturi once and for all.

**AN: ** Alright, that was chapter four. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter Alice reveals the nursery and something they were not expecting. I will tell you this in the words of Garrett in _Breaking Dawn part 2 _"The Red coats are coming."

Okay, before I give everything away. Don't forget to follow and review. I hope to have chapter five up for you guys soon. Until next time… SuperBat5795


	5. Ch 5:First Meetings and a Christening

**AN: **Hello again. I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I've been editing previous chapters and should have those up soon. On top of that I've been working on my novel, been in two weddings, taking finals, and working at my new job. Anyways, I'm sorry again and will be trying to do better. Anyways here is the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV:**

In the four days since my new daughter's birth, she hadn't been out of my arms for more than fifteen minutes at a time. I admit that I was spoiling her, but really couldn't care less. She was the most perfect baby in the world. The only other baby that's perfection could compete with my little Aurora is Renesmee. My little girls are equally perfect in every way, and I'm so glad that they are mine.

That's the reason I ended up holding my daughter in the arm chair as we waited for our guests to arrive. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Billy, Renee and Phil would be there any minute to meet our little princess. They were just as excited as I had been to meet her. We had, of course sent pictures of her after her birth, but nothing compares to seeing her in person.

Bella had entered the room and sat on the arm of the chair as she handed me Aurora's bottle. "Aren't babies supposed to want their momma more than anyone else?"

"Bella, you're her mother. She loves you and loves when you hold her. It's really all my fault because I want to hold her all the time." What I said was true. Baby girl loved being held by everyone—even Jacob despite how much she didn't like his odor—I was really a baby hog. I looked for reasons to take her away from everyone just to spend more time bonding with her. I had officially become a pushover. My daughter had wrapped me around her little fingers and I knew that I may live to regret my now weak nature.

"Can I hold her then," Bella asked reaching over to grab our daughter, but before she could pick her up Aurora made a sound of protest and Bella removed her hands. "Fine, missy. You stay with your daddy, but I am gonna play with you while you do." Bella then tickled baby's belly. It was obvious that Aurora was happy, because those big, beautiful hazel eyes—which, remarkably, she was born with—turned bright emerald green. "Oh, how beautiful your eyes are when you're happy, little miss."

Aurora looked up at her momma as she continued to be talked to. When she had finished her bottle, I gave her to Bella to be burped as Esme entered the room. "I just got a call from Alice. She said they'd be here in ten minutes and Charlie and everyone else will be here in five. So I need to see our little girl as soon as you're through burping her. I must get her changed."

"I think she's finished," Bella said before she snuggled Aurora a little closer. "Mommy loves you so much. Now go with grandma so she can get you ready to see everyone. Here she is Esme." Bella handed our little girl to Esme and Esme proceeded to take her to the downstairs bathroom to change her clothes for the grand visit.

Bella scooted into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. "So I take it by Alice's refusal to be in the same house as us for more than ten minutes is because she's keeping what she's did to the nursery a secret from you."

I laughed and nodded as Nessie came in from the back yard. "Where's Rora?"

"In here," Esme called to her. Nessie started for the bathroom to grab her sister.

"Hello, Nessie," Bella called after her.

"Hey," Nessie called over her shoulder. Nessie had been a great sister so far. Every chance she got she had her sister in her arms and talked to her or played with her. She loved being a big sister and she excelled at it.

She returned to the living room with her sister, who had been put in a Sleeping Beauty onesie that had a little skirt and had sequins placed to resemble Sleeping Beauty's dress's bodice on the top. A little pink head band topped off the whole look. It was obvious that Alice had picked it out.

"How has your day been, Sissy. Are you excited about meeting Grandpa and Grandma? I know they're excited about meeting you. You also get to meet Seth. He's Jacob's friend and he's also a good friend of everyone else." Nessie went on telling Aurora about everyone she was going to meet and Aurora listened even though she didn't really comprehend the words just yet and would forget them soon.

We all listened as tires hit the drive way, and Nessie turned back to Aurora. "Grandpa's almost here. He's absolutely going to adore you. Trust me. I bet he even has a few presents for you." I watched my daughters interact with each other and listened for Charlie's car to stop.

Two minutes later Sue parked her car and Charlie made it from the car to the door of the house in record time for him. His excitement was as clear in his thoughts as it was on his face when Esme led him to the living room. He looked straight to the baby in her sister's arms. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, Dad," Bella said as she rose from her spot in my lap and went to take Aurora from of her sister. Bella walked from Nessie to her father and held out our little girl for him to hold. "This is Aurora, Aurora Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen, but we call her Aurora Marie."

Charlie took his grandchild into his arms touched that another of his grandchildren was named after him in some way. He looked into his granddaughter's eyes and she looked back at him. "Hello, little girl. You are a beautiful little princess. I'm your grandpa Charlie."

Sue came in with Seth and Billy as Charlie sat next to Nessie on the couch. "Hello Sue, Seth, Billy," Bella greeted them as they entered.

"Congratulations, Bella, Edward," Billy said from his chair as Jacob wheeled him further into the room among the seats in the room.

"Thank you, Billy," I said getting up to shake his hand. "I'm glad you could be here to meet our little girl."

"Wouldn't miss it, not that Charlie would let us miss it. You're going to have one spoiled little girl. Charlie has the entire trunk practically filled with gifts from him. Which reminds me." Billy then took the wrapped box that laid in him lap and handed it to me. "This is from Jacob and me. It has to do with the nursery theme. Jacob told me what it was and we went and picked this out for the little cutie. I'd open it before Alice gets here if I were you."

I laughed and handed the present to Bella. "Thank you Billy," I told him at the same time Bella did. She then proceeded to open the present and pull out the teddy bear that was dressed like Sleeping Beauty.

"It's a Disney princess themed nursery? I bet it's completely beautiful," Bella said amazed. "And I know this little beauty is gonna look wonderful in it. I absolutely love it and I know Aurora will, too. Thank you so much, Billy and Jacob." Esme took the wrapping paper and Bella took the bear over to show it to our daughter as Seth and Jacob went out to the car with Sue to start bringing in the other gifts.

"Look here, princess. You're Uncle Billy got you a Sleeping Beauty bear, and you should completely ignore me," Bella said with a laugh while Aurora ignored her. Aurora was too engrossed in trying to understand who this new person that was holding her was and what all he was telling her meant. "You just wait till your Grandma Renee gets here. You'll be begging to listen to me once she talks your ears off."

Aurora continued to ignore her mother as she listened to Charlie tell her what all he got her. I hoped for his sake that he gets better at keeping her presents secrets before she gets old enough to trick him into spilling the beans as to what he'd gotten her. That is if she didn't turn out to be a telepathic like me. He'd have no hope then.

"Charlie share the baby," Sue scolded when she re-entered the living room with an arm full of gifts.

"Here let me get those, Sue," I offered and walked over to her. She handed me the gifts and went over to see Aurora.

Sue held her arms out expectantly Charlie reluctantly handed Aurora to her. "Hello little girl. My name is Sue. I am kinda like your third grandma. If you ever need anything you just call me and your Grandpa Charlie." Sue held Aurora for a few more minutes until she passed her off to Billy who then passed her off to Seth after a few moments with her.

It was then that Seth got his first good look at my new daughter and I realized that I had been dreading this moment. I didn't know how I'd take a wolf imprinting on my new daughter no matter how much I liked Seth. One wolf son-in-law would be enough in my book.

Seth looked at my daughter and, remarkably, nothing changed. She was just the daughter of two of his very good friends and now one of his best friends. In his mind he'd seen the future he'd have with my daughter. He'd be her best friend and big brother figure. He'd protect her and understand her. He knew eventually he'd find his imprint, but he'd always have his friend, Aurora. It was the beginning of a great friendship and I couldn't be more relieved.

It was at that moment that Alice and Jasper returned with Renee and Phil and a whole new round of meet and greet started.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Bella POV:**

It was late and all of the introductions had been made and the presents opened. I was walking my mother to the front door to see her off before she left to go to her hotel. "You are going to the christening tomorrow, right," I asked as we reached the porch.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," my mother replied, "Alice and Amelia surely have arranged transportation to the Court chapel, right?"

"Yes," I answered her as we walked down the steps, "Amelia will open a portal tomorrow morning for everyone who are invited and can't open one themselves and haven't already traveled to Court."

"Well then, you and Edward go get that baby to bed and I'll see you in the morning." My mother pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom," I said as I returned her hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

My mother released me and went to the car that Jacob and Phil waiting in to take them to their hotel. I waved her off and then returned to the living room where the rest of my family remained after the day of introductions.

What I saw when I walked into the room was Alice strapping my newborn, sleeping daughter into a car seat and Jasper gathering the rest of the presents and heading out the back doors. "What are you doing," I asked softly so I wouldn't wake my little girl.

"She's preparing our daughter for the drive to the cottage. It's time to see the nursery," Edward answered for her. "Everyone else is already over there finishing up."

"I see that my poor baby has again been subjected to a wardrobe change," I stated as Alice lifted the car seat with my little girl in it.

"Of course," Alice simply replied as she headed towards the garage with my daughter who had been changed into a white onesie with the words "I'm 99.9% sure I'm a Disney Princess."

I looked to Edward and he only chuckled and shook his head. We then proceeded to follow Alice to the garage where she was waiting in the Volvo.

The ride to the cottage seemed longer than I thought it would be. It was probably due to my aversion to surprises, but the ride eventually ended and we all got out of the car. I took a deep breath before we entered the house.

There waiting was the rest of our family in a completely baby-proofed living room complete with some baby toys. Alice placed the car seat on the floor and I retrieved my daughter from it. When I had my daughter in my arms everyone welcomed us home and Esme started to lead us up the stairs.

We paused at the nursery door and Esme opened it. Edward and I walked inside and I was completely taken by surprise. Everything was completely perfect. What I thought would consist of bright pinks and constant images of the cartoon characters was actually a wonderful blend of soft creams, whites, pinks, gold, and silver.

There was a antique cream tufted crib with matching dresser and changing table. In one corner sat a soft pink armchair that had a matching sofa along one of the walls.. On the soft, cream gold colored walls were soft paintings of the Disney Princesses that matched the soft theme that I'm sure Alice painted to make sure nothing clashed with the soft, classy theme. Above the crib a silver crown was mounted with white, lacey canopy, and under it was a silver "A." And on gold shelves all around the room were her new princess bears and dolls. It was indescribably perfect.

"Thank you guys so much. It is absolutely perfect," I whispered as I went to place my daughter in her new bed.

"Yeah, it's much more suitable than the baseball theme you had in mind," Alice laughed. "Her clothes are either in the closet or in the dresser. Her toys are in the toy box in the closet. Blankets are in the dresser with the burp cloths. Pacifiers are in the kitchen in the cabinet with the bottles, but there are a few in one of the jars on her dresser. The iPod on the dresser has been loaded up with all of the lullabies I could find that I know she'd like. If there are any others you want to add let me know, even if it is a completely new one that no one else will have. The kitchen is stocked up on blood and baby formula, and her clothes for tomorrow are already set out on the dresser and packed in the diaper bag, which is by the front door."

"Okay, Alice, I think you've informed them about everything," Esme chuckled, "If you need anything just give us a call. We'll see you in the morning."

We said our goodbyes and Edward and I sat in the nursery with our daughter the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

**Edward POV:**

Before my daughters were born, I was so sure I no longer had a soul. When I first held Renesmee in my arms for the first time I knew that I had been blessed. I began to believe that maybe I had a soul and that maybe I did have a shot at heaven even if I've found it here on Earth. I also had to believe that there was a better place beyond death for my girls.

The morning of the christening, I sat in the nursery with Aurora thinking about the events that were going to take place that day. My daughter will be baptized and will have a spot in heaven specifically for her.

That's how we found ourselves here at the Court's church in a dressing room. I had been holding Aurora who had been dressed in her christening gown while Nessie and Bella got ready. My poor little girl looked like she was drowning in the white fabric that surrounded her. I thought it was a little too much, but Alice and Bella agreed that it was all needed. My wife had crossed over to the dark side, and my poor daughter would be the one to suffer with the endless fashion shows and makeovers that were sure to happen now that Alice had recruited Bella.

Charlie knocked on the door to the room, and Nessie ran out of the bathroom, across the rest of the room, and opened the door for him to enter. She quickly hugged him and bolted back to the bathroom calling, "Hey, Grandpa," over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ness," he called to her before he turned to me. He was wearing a blue tie like mine that matched the blue dress that Aurora would be changed into for the reception later. He greeted me and then saw my tie. "I guess Alice got to everyone."

"Make the girl a part of any celebration and she'll go overboard, but now she has an excuse. Everything that seems too much is never too much because now it's for a royal occasion," I explain and look down at Aurora.

"Well, I think Aurora wishes everything wasn't so grand. She looks like she's swimming in that dress."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that, Charlie," Emmett said as he walked in followed by Jasper, Jacob, Seth, and Carlisle.

"What are you doing in here, Emmett," Bella demands as she emerges in a royal blue dress from the bathroom.

"What does it look like? We're hiding from Alice. Right now she's distracted by greeting the guest with Esme and discussing security plans with the guards on how to limit any threat that the Volturi may cause. What has she done to poor little Shortie?" Emmett's eye rested on the heap of cloth that Alice calls a christening gown.

"Emmett, Aurora looks perfect," Bella says as she comes to stroke our sleeping daughter's cheek.

"She looks like a snowball," Emmett said aloud. Leave it to Emmett to say what everyone else is thinking.

"Emmett, shut up. It's too late to turn back now. She looks perfect and you all need to get back out there so we can start on time. We've only got ten minutes. Oh, and hi, Dad. I love you. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, go get everyone ready to walk. Nessie will be walking with us since she's Aurora's sister. Alice will get everyone else lined up," Bella explained before she turned around looking for something. She rested her attention on a small book to review the process of the events.

Everyone left to line up with thoughts of good luck to me. I looked down at Aurora and she looked back. "Okay, princess, you're about to be baptized, and then you'll meet a lot of people. Just don't get overwhelmed, although I know you probably will, understandably."

"Does she understand you," Nessie asked as she returned from the bathroom with her hair up in an intricate bun that matched her mother's.

"No, but I don't think it's fair to not give her some warning anyways. Will you hand me her white pacifier from the diaper bag. It won't hurt to have it in case she cries."

Nessie handed me the paci, and I tucked it away in my inside jacket pocket. I then stood up with Aurora in my arms. "Okay, let's do this, baby girl." Bella, Nessie, and I then walked with Aurora to the main entrance to the chapel where our family was waiting.

Everyone that had to walk down the aisle was in his or her place, and the godparents, excluding Nessie, were already in the church. Amelia was the first one to walk into the chapel with a great fanfare. She took her place standing in front of her chair at the front of the chapel, and then one pair at a time Aurora's grandparents walked down the aisle and took their places.

When everyone else was in position, a custom fanfare composed for Aurora started playing and the doors were opened for us. Nessie took the lead walking five steps ahead of Bella, Aurora, and me.

As I walked, I took notice of the faces of our friends, former queens, and three faces that I could never forget. Aro, Cias, and Marcus stood in the middle of a row close to the front of the room. I clutched my daughter to me a little closer, but lifted my chin and continued on.

When we reached the front of the room, Bella and I made small bows towards Amelia and took our places. After a few songs and prayers, Bella and I, along with Aurora's six grandparents—Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice—gathered around the gold basin of water for Aurora's baptism.

We were asked if we'd protect Aurora, care for her, and love her as she deserves and take those as our responsibilities given to us by God sworn before Him and those in attendance. After everyone of course said, "yes," Bella and I held Aurora's head over the gold basin, and Nessie removed her bonnet. The bishop then took a small silver pitcher, and poured the water over the top of Aurora's head. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirt, I baptize thee Aurora Elizabeth Alison Jasmine Esme Carlisle Amelia Renee Charlotte Emma Antonia Marie Rose Cullen." The bishop then dipped his fingers in the gold basin and drew a cross on Aurora's forehead. "And by the order of the Queen Amelia, I crown thee Aurora, Grand Princess of the world of magic and sole heir to the throne."

The bishop stepped away from the basin, Nessie replaced the bonnet on Aurora's head. "I present to you ladies and gentlemen, Aurora, Grand Princess. Hail Aurora," the bishop said followed by a echoes of "Hail Aurora," from the crowd. My daughter had been crowned. All hail the princess Aurora.

**AN: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I would like to give a shout out to SissyCbella, nicoleleecarter, csp4, Carlisle captain of equestrian, bukajade, bella 14340, and jazzy17 for the great support in their reviews. I know that the christening wasn't like a typical christening, but it is the way they do it in the story since it's a completely different type of church. I am again very sorry for the delay in updating, and promise to do better. Stay tuned for the next chapter for the reception where Aro, Cias, and Marcus will meet the Princess for the first time. Please read and review. Until next time… SuperBat5795


End file.
